Goodbye life, goodbye forever
by orlando's-girl-4eva
Summary: Paul has just died and Kate finds out some news hat she normally would have welcomed. particulrly if paul was alive. Rated T for safety
1. Goodbye

The phone rang. Bridget picked it up instinctively, the early morning phone calls were normally for her. They had needed a lift to school anyway as there mum, after getting a phone call, hurried away without a word.

"Hello"

"Bridget, oh Bridget"

Her Mums voice answered, her voice was full of emotion and tears.

"Mum, are you okay? What is it?"

"It's your Dad, he collapsed in the supermarket, and…. And"

Kate burst into tears.

"Mum? Mum!"

The phone was passed onto some on else.

"Hello, is this Bridget Hennessey?"

"Yes, what is wrong with my Dad?"

There was a pause "I'm sorry there was nothing we could do for him"

Bridget let the phone drop. She never even heard the phone fall on the floor.

"Bridge? Are you okay?" Kerry, her sister, had been watching her "What's wrong with Dad?"

"Kerry, he's…. he's… oh Kerry he died"

Kerry lip quivered "What?"

"He's dead" Bridget felt the tears fall. Their brother, Rory, was stood frozen at the top of the stairs, his face white and shocked. His eyes big and fearful. He bit his lip and walked down the stairs to his sisters. They enveloped each other in a hug, they were all heartbroken. They all knew that life would change. Bridget collapsed against them crying.

"I never even said goodbye"

* * *

i do not own 8 simple rules 


	2. it isnt fair

The Hennessey children never felt more apart from the world, the phone was unplugged, and only the lights were on. The children were apart from each other Bridget laid on her parents' bed, on her dad's side, she felt closest to him there, and Rory was in his dad's favourite chair. Kerry was in her room, reading her dad's articles and looking at pictures of him. Their Mum was still out.

"I'm a poor wayfaring stranger" Kerry sung her Dad's favourite song, she hadn't cried yet, and was trying to let the shock go.

"IT ISN'T FAIR" Rory was yelling

Kerry dropped what she was doing and ran downstairs

"Rory,"

"NO, KERRY HOW CAN YOU SAY THIS IS FAIR? HOW?"

"I'm not saying it is, you know I'm not"

Rory continued to cry, Kerry stepped forward

"Oh Rory" she gave him a hug

Their Mum walked in.

"Kids" Kate's face was puffy from crying; she tried to keep from crying and failed once again. Rory and Kerry came towards her.

"Where's Bridget?"

"She's in your room, mum"

Kerry's answer was strangled. Kate noticed that both Kerry and Rory were wearing their Dad's Michigan jumpers.

"Why are you wearing them?"

"It makes us feel closer to him Mum! We never even said goodbye, he went of at a bad note, upset and he died. I HATE LIFE, I HATE IT. WE NEVER EVEN SAID GOODBYE!"

They all looked up. Bridget was at the top of the stairs, she was red from the shouting.

"Bridget" her Mum's voice shook.

Bridget burst into tears turned and ran back up stairs. Kate followed her.

Bridget was lying in heap on her dad's side of the bed.

"Oh Bridge" Kate stroked her arm.

"It's not fair, Mum, we never said goodbye, all those times, we never said goodbye, it isn't fair"

"I know, I know"

Bridget sat up and hugged her Mum; they clung to each other crying.

* * *

i do not own 8 simple rules 


	3. I hate it

Kerry and Rory joined them Kerry stood at the door, biting the end of the Michigan sweater that was almost drowning her; she stood there watching everyone, clutching each-other, crying, she hadn't cried yet. She turned around and walked back to her room, and then into the bathroom she shared with Bridget, she looked into the mirror, her skin was paler than usual and she looked drawn. She went back into her room and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She kicked the wall, and a photo of Kyle fell down, she picked it up, she stared into his eyes, she sighed she put it back on her shelf, instead she grabbed a picture of Paul, her Dad, she ran a finger against his face.

"I'll never forget you Dad, never" her voice wavered.

Bridget walked in.

"Kerry, put your bed next to mine"

Kerry nodded, "It's going to be hard, help me with this bed"

"Mum's plugged the phone back in, she telling everyone now, our grandparents, the neighbours, the papers, it all seems so final"

Bridget lay across both beds crying. Kerry's heart softened "Oh, Bridge," she stroked her hair comfortingly

Bridget lifted her head "Have you told Kyle, yet?"

"No, he's been distant with me for ages, to be honest I can't face him, have you told Nick"

"I cant, he's not the sensitive type, and I know if I tell him he'll say something like "tough guys don't comfort" and drive off on his motorbike"

"How's Rory?"

"He's silent, hasn't said anything, he just stopped, oh Kerry it's so horrible, I hate it, I hate, hate, hate it"

Bridget walked over to the window. "You know, somewhere, out-there, some girls dad hasn't shown up to her ballet recital and she is crying like we are, maybe even worse, she swears never to speak to him again, she does not know how lucky she is, does she?"

Kerry joined her "there is also some-one our age having a fight with their Dad, insulting him, if we'd have known he was going to….. we never would have… we would have" She turned around Bridget was curled up on the bed asleep, it had been a long day, the clock read nine pm Kerry curled up next to Bridget and fell asleep.

* * *

I do not own 8 simple rules 


	4. Im sorry Kerry

"Kerry! Kyle's on the phone" her Mums voice rang up the stairs the next day. Kate's eyes were red from crying, she was falling apart and she knew it. Kerry walked down the stairs and reluctantly took the phone

"Hey Kyle,"

"Kerry, I'm sorry"

Kerry was surprised how he could have known about her Dad yet was beyond her

"I've met someone else" Kerry was shocked

"What, who, why?"

"I've met this girl Kerry, she is as dumb as me, I feel normal around her not dumb, Kerry say something"

"I only hope we can remain friends" With that she turned the phone off.

Bridget came down the stairs, pale and shocked

"I told Nick about Dad, he was really supportive, have you told Kyle"

"He dumped me, I don't care really because I would have soon anyway, I just want Dad back really, and that is all"

Rory came down the stairs he nodded at the girls he walked down to the basement.

"Is he still not talking?"

"No, but it hasn't even been a day yet, he will soon though"

Kate walked back in. "Girls, we need to sort out the funeral"

Rory walked back up, a Michigan base-ball cap on his head. Together they sat down choosing songs and outfits, the last song they looked at was "Wayfaring Stranger" his favourite song, something about the title got to them all even more, it doubled the impact of Paul's death, Kerry got up, and walked to her room, she still was not ready to say goodbye, to the only man who always supported her, no matter what.

* * *

I do not own 8 simple rules. sob. 


	5. I dont care

Bridget combed her hair through again. She kept on repeating it. She felt vulnerable, her Dad was always there to protect her and now he had gone, away from her away from her family. She felt weak. She looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing a black skirt and a black polo neck jumper. She was wearing thick black tights with black shoes. Today was the day of the funeral. Bridget felt like sobbing hysterically, breaking down. She had neighbours around at her house offering their condolences, they meant nothing to Bridget though, they never knew him, they never will. She gave a shuddering sob and sat down. Kerry walked in.

"Hey, Bridge"

The pain was tearing at Bridget's heart, she screamed in pain. "Make the pain go away, please. Make him come back, I need him to come back"

Kate and Rory walked in alarmed at Bridget's screaming. Bridget looked up "Rory say something, You barely spoken a word since he died, your not making it any easier at all. You're making it harder"

The doorbell rang. Kerry and the others filed out to answer it. Bridget lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Kerry came back in, "Bridge, Gram, Gramps and CJ are here"

"Is Dad with them?"

"No."

"Then I don't care."

Kerry sat on the bed and started to talk trying to let go of the shroud that seemed to have covered her and her family.

* * *

dedicated to john ritter. i do not own 8 simple rules 


	6. I killed him

Kerry walked down a couple of the stairs, her Grandparents and CJ were downstairs comforting Kate and Rory. Kerry bit her lip and crouched down on the banister and looked through. She felt so distant from everyone, she felt lonely without her Michigan sweatshirt too. She was now wearing black jeans and a T-shirt, and a long black coat. It was snowing outside, at another time Kerry would have marvelled at the beauty of it, now, however she hated it. Gran looked up.

"Kerry, sweetie, come down, where's Bridget?"

"She's not coming down"

"Try and get her too, she needs her family"

"She says all she wants is Dad, and that is the only person she'll come down for"

Kerry turned around and walked upstairs into her room. Bridget was still lying there.

"C.J, Gran and Gramps need you to come down Bridge, help them"

"I killed him" Bridget got up and walked out of the room with Kerry. They walked downstairs to their Grandparents into their outstretched arms. Bridget cried. The hearse was outside waiting to take them to the church. To the funeral. To final realization that Paul, their Dad, Kate's husband, Gran and Gramps son in law and C.J.'s uncle and the only person to ever believe in him, had died.

* * *

Dedicated to john ritteer aka Paul henessy, the dad i want mine to be like. 


	7. Do not cry

The Hennessey's followed Paul's coffin into the church. The sat in the front row, for the first part they listened to the minister talk about Paul. How he would do anything for his family. How he was so protective of them. Kerry and Bridget both smiled inwardly at this. They knew they would miss that. They sang songs that so strongly reminded them of Paul that it was almost as if it was written about him. People came up and read their favourite articles written by him. The sound of sobbing echoed around the place. Kerry's were the only dry eye and she was up next. She had written a poem, from his perspective.

"Do not cry when depart

Please don't let the crying start

We will never be apart

As I will always be in your heart.

When I go, please dot cry

It is not actually a goodbye

Look right up into the sky

I am watching, way up high

When I leave, don't be sad.

Please don't cry, please don't be mad

I know you won't always be glad

Just think of the great times we had

Don't be sad when I go

Please don't let the tears flow

Don't let your emotions stow

And don't let darkness make you low

Please don't cry when I leave

I don't want you to grieve

I'll be with you, just believe

Happiness is easy to achieve

Do not cry when I depart

I will always be in your heart."

Kerry bit her lip and sat down, "Bye, Dad" she said and sat down. Kate was up next. She got up and started to sing her favourite song "I'm a poor wayfaring stranger"

_"I am a poor wayfaring stranger  
Travelling through this world of woe  
There's no sickness, no toil nor danger  
In that bright land to which I go _

_Yes I'm going over Jordan  
Just going, no more to roam  
Only going over Jordan  
Just going to my home"_

Kerry got up and ran out. Tears rolling down her cheeks. It was still snowing and she st on the park bench and stared out at the frozen lake. The tears continued to roll down, she shivered, it was very cold, below freezing.

"Kerry? I thought I'd find you here"

Kerry looked up. "Jason." She hadn't noticed him at the funeral, but it was obvious he'd ben there. He carried another thick coat.

"You must be freezing. Here I took a spare coat for you. Why did you run out?"

"I couldn't take it anymore, here, sit down"

Jason sat down, next to her and Kerry poured her heart out to him, and cried, a small part of her wondered, why did they have to break up, though she hated herself for thinking it.


	8. Briget's Goodbye

Jason and Kerry sat next to each other on the park bench, staring into the frozen pond. Kerry rested her head on Jasons shoulder and closed her eyes for a while.

"Jason, It's so cold. It must be below freezing. I think we should go back to the church now"

"Okay, come on."

The walked back to the church in silence. The church service was over, but the Hennessey's had waited behind for Kerry to come back. CJ was standing at the front, standing stationarily, staring at the coffin.

"Poor CJ, no-one else believed in him, that openly anyway" Kate thought sympathetically. It was true CJ was not a success, he lived in a Hippy van, and for a while joined the army, then quit and became a Carni.

Kate came up and put her arm around him. "CJ, live with us, we need another male presence, and you will be most likely to get Rory talking again"

"Thanks Aunt Kate"

It was Bridget who had the idea of each one of them saying a final goodbye to Paul. Each one seemed to go on longer and longer. Soon it was Bridgets turn.

"Dad" she said, talking to him through the wood of the coffin "Whatever you want me to be, I'll be, okay. I just want to make you proud. I want to try really hard. I do. If you only had survived, I would have had your help. Daddy! Why did you leave me? I still need you. I feel so lonely, incomplete. Vulnerable! Oh Dad." Bridget collapsed onto the coffin, sobbing, occasionly saying things like "Oh Dad" or "Come back" or "I'm sorry" She finally got up and left, trying not to feel that an important peice of the Hennessy jigsaw had dissapeared

* * *

Okay, rubbish i know. once again. I dont own 8 simple rules, blah blah blah blah. you know the drill 


	9. Never forget us

Bridget walked back out of the room, she nodded at Kerry. It was her turn now. Kerry walked in, her face pale with coldness and shock. She looked at the wooden coffin, all sealed up and cold. It didn't portray his warmth and humour, nothing could.

"Dad, I'm sorry I was mean to you. I'm sorry for everytime I was sarcastic to you, or called you names. Please forgive me. Please. I know you have not left us. So why do I feel so empty inside? It was too early for you to go. We weren't ready. I don't think we ever will be. Just never forget us, Dad, we will never forget you, even if we live untill we are a thousand. I wish you did." Kerry was now at loss for anything to say. She traced the cross on the coffin with her finger "Bye Dad, I love you so much and I will never forget you, I will think of you every day, untill I die"

Kerry turned to go out, she was last to say goodbye, the others had gone previously. Bridget walked in.

"Kerry, can we say goodbye together too?"

Kerry nodded. Bridget stepped forward.

"Dad, I don't hate you, I never did, never will. I'm just sorry it was the last thing I said to you. I cant believe I killed you. I dont hate you okay, remember that. Why did I have to say that?"

"Bye Dad."

Both Bridget and Kerry walked out. Jason waited at the doors. Hugging each one of them he took them to the reception, where they had to put on a brave face and comfort the people who loved and knew Paul Hennessey, Bridget Kerry and Rory's Dad, less than they did.

* * *

I do not own 8 simple rules. never have 

Thank you for my reviews, if you like it, pwetty pwease review, they are much appreciated thank you.


	10. Two months later

The whole family hated the reception, as they had predicted they had spent most of their time comforting Pauls friends who knew and loved him less then, the family had. It was unfair, in Bridgets opinion.

Since the funeral Kerry had not cried, that time seemed a one off, she was feeling worried about this. Did this mean she did not love him? She spent endless nights after the reception pondering this, while listening to Bridgets badly concealed sobs into her pillow, she stare at her glow in the dark stars, arranged into certain constelations like orion and imagine her Dad was one of the stars in the sky, smiling down at them. She'd then fall asleep.

Around a week after the funeral Bridget left her boyfriend, she realised that it wasn't the real thing with him. And although he was lovely, and understanding, and a bad boy, she did not want to waste anytime she could spend with the one. Her Dad's death made her realise she had to cherish time with her loved ones. And Damien wasn't one of them.

Rory was making steady progress, this was all down to CJ. Rory had been talking more and more a definate improvement from when he didn't make a noise and punished himself in secret if he even sneezed.

Their Granpa was a help too, though it was questionable sometimes, but he did offer a shoulder to cry on after their Granma left to go back home.

CJ, underneath his chirpy attitude and helping Kate and Rory, was badly shaken, he had lost the one peron who had always truly believed in him. It was when he was alone, driving to the supermarket to get food for the family when he let his emotions out. Tears pouring down his face as he pulled into the hard shoulder untill he was ready to drive again. He did not want the others to know how badly he was affected by it.

Kate was worried too. Not only because Paul had died, leaving her devastated and insecure, but her appearance had changed. And her appetite. She was eating things she normally didn't like. Her stomach seemed slightly rounder, though she assumed it was because she was eating more. One night it came to her. What had occured this change. She remembered that about a six weeks before Paul's death she had thought herself pregnant. The results were negative. But, she thought, what if they were wrong. She got up and quickly changed into some clothes and went out to the drug store, even though it was the middle of the might. After buying about ten pregnancy tests she returned hom and did the all immediatly. She felt tears spring to her eyes. They were all positive.

I own nothing to do with 8SR. Sorry it took ages for an update. i have had a LOT going on.


	11. I dont know

Kate wiped her eyes on some toilet tissue. This could not be happening, she can't be 3 months pregnant. All this time she had put everything down to the impact Paul's death had. Her change of apetite and shape. She sighed. If only she had gone in for that pregnancy test all those weeks ago. Instead of stepping out and buying the cheapest pregnancy test she could with the change in her purse. She ran her hands over her stomach. She was moderatly pro choice, but on the whole disagreed to Abortion, it was only acceptable, to her, in extreme circumstances.

And however much she tried to convince herself; this wasn't one of them. Plus whenever she thought about it she felt sick and ran a hand absent-mindedly over her stomach.

It was CJ who had been noticing this over the two weeks after Kate found out she was pregnant. It was on the rare times that when Kate had the morning off work and the kids were at school when CJ comnfronted her.

"Theres something different about you Aunt Kate"

Kate ran a hand over her round stomach again, she was now 4 months pregnant, and her time when she was legally able to get an Abortion was running out.

"No there isn't"

"There is, when you think no-one is looking you go all misty eyes, and slowly stroke your stomach and then you sigh very slowly."

Kate sighed inadvertantly "What are you saying CJ?" she asked, worried

"I'm just saying. You're glowling"

Kate felt tears run down her face and nodded "I was stupid to think that i could keep this a secret. Ecspecially from you, you must be the most infuriatingly observant person I know. But I love you for it"

She held her arms out and gave CJ a hug "But I am so glad that you know that I'm pregnant."

"I'm here for you Aunt Kate." he looked at her for a while "What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know. I really don't"

* * *

What will she do????????? I know, and you will soon. I own nothing yada yada yada. 


	12. I'm mad at him

Rory sat down on the floor in his room. His Dad was dead and he felt so empty, he was closest to his Dad. They had planned to spend the summer touring America and watching all the sporting matches. Thinking of this pained him and Rory didn't care that tears came to his eyes.

Some of his friends had avoided him ever since he returned to school. They acted as if they could catch death from him. Rory wiped tears away from his eyes. hemissed his dad, he needed his Dad and no-one, not even his Mum or CJ could replace him.

Rory heard his mum calling him but he ignored it. One by one the girls called his name and each time he ignored it. He loked up when the door opened it was CJ.

"Rory, your Mum wants you." Rory turned his body away from CJ and the door.

CJ sat down on the bed next to Rory "It still hurts doesn't it?" Rory nodded. "Listen Rory, I know I'm your geeky, unsuccesful older, loser of a cousin, but I want to help.

Rory rolled his head back against the bed, he sighed "I wish I had time to tell how much he meant to be. I wish that I could have stopped him from going and he could have spent his last hours with us. I wish, I just wish." Rory put his arms in the air in frustation "Its so hard to put what I feel into words. I'm not a writer like him. I hate this." he screwed his face up "Sometimes I feel so mad at him, just leaving us like this, making us fatherless, making Mum a widow. it's torn this family apart"

CJ slid down next to him

"Your Dad was a great man Rory. If he had the choice he never would have done this. He loves you too much to have intentionaly hurt you." CJ closed his eyes and two tears escaped from them "You know he was the only person to have faith in me. He always thought I had potential, to be something. That was one of the things that made him so great Rory." he looked at Rory "Now your Mum has some important news to tell you. She needs you as much as you need her" he got up and Rory stood up too and followed CJ out the room.

"CJ" he said, CJ turned around "Thanks" Rory said.

Bridget and Kerry were sitting in the lounge already, CJ and Rory joined them.

"Whats the news Mum?"

Kate ran a hand over her stomach "Remember ages ago I thought I was pregnant, and then the test came back negative?" Bridget nodded "Well it was wrong. I'm pregnant. And its Pau- Your Dads, I'm keeping it"

Tears poured down each of their faces as they slowly walked up to Kate and all hugged her. They all had to pull together to help her

* * *

Okay so she's keeping the baby. Now a challenge to all my reviewers shall the baby be a boy or a girl?????? 


	13. Results

Rory came into the house smiling; Missy really was as pefect as he thought. He wondered when his Mum would come back with the news. She was finding out what gender the baby was today. Someone was walking down the stairs, it was CJ

"Hey Ror, who was that?" he asked

"Missy." he replied un able to restrain a grin, and srarted to explain what happened, she had been really supportive, she had come over out of the blue aswell.

"Ooooh do you like this Missy?"

Rory nodded suddenly he went red and looked angry

"Rory whats wrong?" CJ asked alarmed

"Its not right! I shouldn't like this; My dad is dead and I'm fancying girls!"

CJ sighed and sat beside Rory

"Uncle Paul would want you to move on. He does not want you to throw your life away, specially as you have such a long one a head of you."

"Bet he thought that too. Bet he thought that he had loads of time, well look how it turned out for him"

"All the more reason to tell Missy how you feel and make the most of your life. Go skydiving"

The door opened and Bridget and Kerry walked in

"Is Mum back yet? Hey whats wrong Rory" Bridget asked her eyes big and worried

"It's hard to know how to cope and to know when to move on" CJ answered for Rory and voiced everyones worries

"You know CJ" Kerry said walking upto him and hugging him "I'm glad your here"

Kate walked in "Good you're all here." she said relieved "I got my results again today." she held up a picture

"And..." Bridget prompted

"Its a girl"


End file.
